We Can Only Hope
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: Shandy fic that I came up with from Monday's episode Cashed Out. Warning: One part might be to kinda graphic.


**Shandy fic from episode Cashed Out.**

 **It might be a little graphic in one area but nothing to visual. Let me know if I should change the rating.**

 **Enjoy!**

Andy unlocked the door using the key Sharon gave him, pushing the door open and entered her condo. After closing the door he locked both locks, his hands reached for his badge and gun placing it on the entry table. Lifting up his left foot, using it to take off his right shoe then doing the same to his other foot. Andy stood facing the living and noticing that the living room was glowing by many tea lights. Andy grinned as he walked further into Sharon's condo, inhaling the scent of jasmine along with a hint of mint. He knew Sharon enjoyed drinking mint tea after dinner to help her relax. Walking further into the living room he also noticed Sharon was no where in sight. His eyes moving to the balcony door, smiling as he saw that it was open.

Andy turned around walking towards her bedroom, as he walked he eyes drifted to Rusty's door noticing his lights were off. So maybe he went out with Gus or he was still talking with Buzz. Taking ahold and turning the doorknob, he pushed open her bedroom door. Andy walked in and headed towards the walk in closet to grab his bathrobe then to her bathroom to take a quick shower and then join Sharon on the balcony.

Andy was finished drying himself off, placing his towel on the towel rack, picking up his bathrobe and put in on. After he tied it around his waist he headed towards the bedroom where he grabbed boxers from the top drawer of her dresser, looking to the left and starring at Sharon's mass amount of lace panties. Which she blames on her best friend Gavin, "He insisted I should always wear sexy underwear under my work clothes."

He remembers when she first told him, he could leave clothes here. The blush creeping from her neck to her cheeks. Andy moved to her bed still daydreamer of Sharon. His mind drifted off to another time. The time after they made love for the first time. "Listen Sharon, I'm really sorry about this...its just been a long time." Shaking his head at his own embarrassment, of coming soon after being inside her. A rookie mistake but the grin on Sharon's face, her emerald green eyes sparkling up at me. Made my heart skip a best and caused my toes to tingle.

I felt her hands move to the back of my head down, seconds later I felt her soft lips caress mine, her mouth slowly opening gliding her tongue along my lower lip. I moaned and I deepens our kiss, my hands moved to the side of her face tilting her head up. My right hand moved down her body softly cupping her butt. I grin when Sharon's body arches when I wouldn't touch certain parts of her body. My mouth moved along her body paying great detail to her breast and how hard her nipples were getting when his tongue circled around them, then as I sucked greedily on them. They were sensitive to my touches and enjoyed the way Sharon gasped at the pleasure I was giving her.

Sharon's whimpers echoed in my ears when I entered to fingers inside her. Her walls clutching around me, her juices already coaxing them. I growl when she bits down on my lower lip as I thrusted my fingers deeper. I am still hating myself that my manhood still soft, I soon glides my thumb over her clit making her grind her hips up and into my hand, my fingers moving in deeper. God I love the way Sharon gasped as I continued to dragging my thumb along her clit, my eyes watching as she road my hand. Her entire face flushed, eyes closed tightly, her gorgeous swallow lips were ajar gasping and whimpering my name. "Andy."

Andy sat down on her bed putting his boxers on and then stood up to start uniting his bathrobe gently placing it on her bed and put on his t-shirt. Pulling it over his head and taking a whiff of Sharon's perfume, Andy smiled. He loved when Sharon wore his shirts around when Rusty wasn't home. If Rusty was Sharon wore a pair of leggings, a tank top, and one of her cardigans. Andy's mind wondered to the first time he caught Sharon wearing one of his shirts.

After dinner with my daughter. I heading home, well to Sharon's condo but we both called it home. Unlocking the front I walked in after give the door a lite push. After closing the door I place my cats keys next to hers and Rusty's. Taking each shoe off and moving them under the entry table. I walked to the living room looking around for Sharon but couldn't find her anywhere till I heard her humming along to the song. I followed her voice to the kitchen where I stopped dead in my tracks. I watched the woman I love swaying her hips as she stirred her cup of green tea. I leaned against the counter as I continued to watch her sway her hips, my eyes moved to her black lace butt when she lifts up both of her arms in the air. Man my heart pounded in my chest as my manhood grew larger. I jump along with her when she screams my name and other words that, well don't need to be repeated. But boy was she beautiful when she was embarrassed. I moved to her quickly kissing her passionately, her green tea forgotten when her arms circles around my neck and I swallow one of her hums as I lift her up onto the counter. Her legs wrapping around my waist.

Andy shook his head as his mind replayed that night so vividly. He walked over to the dresser again and opened the third drawer to grab a pair of jogging pants. When Andy was all finished getting dressed he left her bedroom and heads into the kitchen to make himself a hot mug of chamomile tea and refill Sharon's mint tea. After Andy was done making both of their teas he headed towards the balcony to see Sharon leaning against the railing staring up into the night sky looking up at the stars. His eyes traveled down her body she was wearing a shear gray cardigan with a green tank top with black leggings and get UGG boots.

Andy walked out placing both of their mugs on the coffee table he walked slowly behind and placed his hands on her hip placing a kiss on top of her head. Andy grins when he hears Sharon hum and moved her entire back against letting him support her. Andy placed a kiss on some bate skin that showed on her shoulder. He looked up with Sharon at he night sky, his arms tightening around hers. Andy grins when he feels her hands cover his humming. Both swaying together as they stared up at the night sky.

"Do you think Cynthia will play Julio to adopt?" Andy spoke softly behind her ear, running his thumb over her pinky.

Sharon tilts her head more into Andy's shoulder and then hums. "I'm not sure Andy. He does have a history with violence. Yes, with just suspect but he would get out of control and didn't listen to Provenza." Andy was about to speak when Sharon said. "But, I have seen a vast improvement that he has on his anger and his action last week just proved it. I do believe Cynthia will approve for Julio to adoption a child." Smiled Sharon as closed her eyes when she feels Andy kiss her temple.

"I agree Julio has improved on his temper and he's learned to channel his anger and not beat the crap out of a suspect." Said Andy in her hair and kissed her head again.

Sharon hums again and tilts her head up at the night sky, enjoying the warm feeling radiating from Andy's body. They swayed for a few more seconds then Sharon spoke softly. "I'm going to miss this view."

Sharon smiles when Andy tightens his arms around her.

"I'll miss it too. But we could try and find a place that's has an amazing ocean view. Where we would lay out in the grass at night. Cuddle together under the night sky and looking up at the stairs." He kissed her head again and whispered. "I know it won't be like this but we will always have our memories. If not we could find a house I'll live their and you and the kid can stay here and some nights stay at the house."

Sharon drops her hands from his, turning around in his arms. Her hands gliding up his chest while her eyes were locked on his. "You would do that for me, wouldn't you?" Sharon said sincerely.

Andy placed his hands on her hips, smiling at her. "Yes, I would Sharon. I know this condo is your home and especially for Rusty. If you both are not ready you can stay here. I don't want you or the kid to feel rushed." Andy wiped a tear that ran down Sharon's cheek. "Sharon I love you and I will always lobe you. Even if it takes a year or two for you to move in with me."

"It's been a long time since anyone wanted to care of me Andy. I do want to move with you and so does Rusty, he's just not ready to voice it, yet let alone show it. I would love to find a house with an oven view or a beach view or a barely visible night sky view. That doesn't matter Andy, what does matter is you and me laying the grass loving each other." Sharon said, her eyes sparkled like rare emerald Geo's. Her fingers playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

Andy displayed the biggest smile that Sharon has ever seen. He leans down kissing her deeply his hand threading in her hair as his other stayed on her hip, but noticed to her lower back pulling her closer. Pulling away Andy panted. "I love you and I love the kid too. And nothing would make me happier than to hug you outside, inside, in the shower, in the kitchen, in our bedroom, in the garage, in the grocery store, hell even a book club..." He grins when he hears Sharon laugh when he said book club and pretty much all of what he said.

"I love you too Andy." Sharon whispered before her lips crashed onto his. Wrapping her arms around him. Sharon hums when Andy lifts her up and carries her inside to her bedroom. Their teas long forgotten till about an hour later where they sat on her bench seat. Sharon rested her head on Andy's shoulder. Both looking at the night sky holding their teas and cuddling.

 **The End**


End file.
